Cross-Server Battle
'Application conditions:' IRegister is not allowed if character's level is between 1-69 Lv.70-110 (including lv.110) players are qualified to Grand Line Arena Above Lv.110 players are qualified to New World Arena Lv.70 players can sign up for the match. Grouping will not start immediately after the signing up, it will be made according to the protagonist's level at 15:00 on the match day. 'Event time:' Sunday, every 2 weeks 'Match time: ' Sunday afternoon of the event week Preliminary 13:00-15:00 Top 16 15:00-15:30 Top 8 15:30-16:00 Top 4 16:00-16:30 Semifinal 16:30-17:00 Final 17:00-17:30 'Description:' The “Cross-Server Battle” button will appear on the main interface when the application starts. Sign up: Clicking on the button, you will then be prompted with a message “You have signed up for the One Piece Competition successfully”. If the player hasn’t met the required conditions, the button will disappear. Click on “View Info” in the event interface to enter the Challenge interface. 'How to win:' The crew member and formation, recorded when player registers for the match, will be used in the preliminary. The preliminary match adopts a knock-out system. The player will be knocked out after losing one battle, and the winner will keep on challenging other players until the top 32 players come out. 'Grand Line (Lv.70-110)' All the players who have attended the preliminary match will get a “Participation Prize” after the match ends: 200,000 Silver TOP 32 players will get a “Consolation prize”: Jackpot 0.5% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*10, Advanced Prestige Card*20 and Diamond Card*2 TOP 16 players will get a “Promotion Prize”: Jackpot 1% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*15, Advanced Prestige Card*25 and Diamond Card*6 TOP 8 players will get a “Short-listed Prize”: Jackpot 2% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*20, Advanced Prestige Card*35 and Diamond Card*10 TOP 4 players will get a “Strength Prize”: Jackpot 5% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*25, Advanced Prestige Card*45 and Diamond Card*15 The players who have attended the Semifinal will get a “Second Place Reward”: Jackpot 15% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*30, Advanced Prestige Card*55 and Diamond Card*20 The “Champion” will get: Jackpot 30% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*50, Advanced Prestige Card*70, Diamond Card*25, and the title “Lord of Grand Line” 7 days (protagonist's max HP +18000) Note: Player can only claim the highest prize of above prizes, which cannot be stacked. Reward is available for claim after the match ended every day. 'New World (above Lv. 110)' All the players who have attended the preliminary match will get a “Participation Prize” after the match ends: 200,000 Silver TOP 32 players will get a “Consolation prize”: Jackpot 0.5% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*20, Advanced Prestige Card*30 and Diamond Card*8 TOP 16 players will get a “Promotion Prize”: Jackpot 1% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*35, Advanced Prestige Card*40 and Diamond Card*10 TOP 8 players will get a “Short-listed Prize”: Jackpot 2% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*45, Advanced Prestige Card*50 and Diamond Card*15 TOP 4 players will get a “Strength Prize”: Jackpot 5% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*55, Advanced Prestige Card*60 and Diamond Card*20 The players who have attended the Semifinal will get a “Second Place Reward”: Jackpot 15% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*60, Advanced Prestige Card*80 and Diamond Card*30 The “Champion” will get: Jackpot 30% silver, Lv.1 Shell Chest*80, Advanced Prestige Card*100, Diamond Card*40, and the title “Lord of New World” 7 days (protagonist's max HP +18000) Note: Player can only claim the highest prize of above prizes, which cannot be stacked. Reward is available for claim after the match ended every day. Note:Rewards will expire 3 days after the event